Talk:Vampire Lord
Vampire Lord and Conjuration I'm just curious if anybody's tested if the Summon Gargoyle and Raise Zombie skills given to Vampire Lords are affected by perks from the Conjuration tree. Would the gargoyle be considered undead, or atronach? Maybe your damage skills benefit from Destruction perks? Tenraah (talk) 12:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I would assume not, as the Twin Souls Perk does not allow you to have two raised corpses in Vampire Lord Form.Waenc (talk) 19:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) As you transform into the vampire lord, any summons/raised corpses you have active will die/desummon. This includes all thralls. Further, conjuration perks appear to have no effect on corpses raised in vampire lord form, as Twin Souls perk does not allow you two raised corpses and the corpses appear to last for a much shorter durration than Necromancy allows for in your regular form. Waenc (talk) 19:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Update: Conjure Wrathman spell wrathman does stay summoned when changing form, even two of them with Twin Souls. 02:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) None of my summons or zombies are killed by transforming. They stay active. I haven't gotten this character high enough up the Conjuration tree to test other stuff yet. Tenraah (talk) 12:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to be a member of the Dawnguard and become a vampire lord at the same time? without being evil? The Vampire Lord can use his health drain in his right hand and his blood magic in his left while flying but will usee his claws while walking. Vampire Lords can also float/ walk on/ above water. Skill Tree Anyone elses skill tree not upgrading for them? BigGayLawyer (talk) 19:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Bug: On XBOX, the vampire lord cannot attack with both his claws at the same time, no power attacks either. XDMickeYXD (talk) 16:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) *: There is a power attack - Hold down r and you will bite+absorb blood of foe (you might need perk for this. *: You indeed can not hit with both claws at once but you might not be able to on purpose. Ghostlogic (talk) 02:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) *:: Yes, sorry, I meant no dual power attacks. I don't really see the reason why they wouldn't allow dual claw attacks, Vampire Lord is just about the only creature in skyrim that can't dual attack -- why? XDMickeYXD (talk) 07:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) *::: well that would be beyond overpowered now wouldnt it? vampire lord is meant to make your life easier not straight up break the game. *::: --- *::: To be honest, i don't see how dual-clawing would break the game. *::: XDMickeYXD (talk) 22:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Lord Height Anyone from pc beta, able to look and see what vamp lord height is ... I thought that the Beta was Xbox exclusive... Cool fool (talk) 07:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Looking like Harkon Does anyone know if it's possible to look like Harkon did in vampire lord form? With the cape, the crown, and so on? ╚╦ '''Θάνατος ' 02:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we add this as a creature? Snow X Arrow (talk) 19:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Female Vampire Lord Model? I was wondering if female characters got a different Vampire Lord model. I would think so given the differences between male and female anatomy, however I have only seen images of male Vampire Lords in their Vampric form. So, those of you playing on 360, do your female characters get a different model in Lord form? Evnyofdeath 20:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Although the majority of the model is the same as the male version, the female model does include breasts and feminine facial features. XDMickeYXD (talk) 21:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Lord and Companions question. If I become a vampire lord then join the companions and become a werewolf can I become a vampire lord again? Yes, by either Harkon or Serana. Glitch as Vampire Lord I was killing everyone in Riften to advance on the perk tree and for whatever reason everyone stopped attacking me. I was surprised but went back to attacking everyone, and still they did nothing. If I attacked the guards they would just say "Stop that!" as if I was only punching them, then die. I never got a bounty and after I killed someone the game didn't treat it as a crime and I was not attacked by guards. I went into the Thieves Guild and proceeded to kill every non-essential NPC, which is basically everyone in the Cistern. Then I turned back to human mode, went in the main area, and talked to Vex. She made me pay my bounty to get back in, then I turned back into a vampire lord and proceeded to beat the shit out of everyone there as well. Still, no one attacked me. They just said the lines everyone says when you hit them before they seriously attack you, like "stop that" and all those. I got bored of telekinetically throwing everyone into the sewer so I turned back into a human and attacked them some more. They went back to normal and started slashing me like they're supposed to. Sorry for such a long post, but I felt like I should get it all down. Will someone go mess around in Riften and see if they can get a similar effect? I really want to know if this is just me or the game. Also, I think they originally stopped attacking me in the city becasue a random Thief showed up and they all turned on him, though I don't see why that would prevent them from continuing after I attacked them. Ender of Worlds (talk) 06:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Ender of Worlds While this has never happened to me, i can say this; You did not get a bounty in your vampire lord form because you're not supposed to get a bounty like that, as they do not know what you look like in your human form. Transforming into your vampire lord form in front of others will however get you a bounty (1000g, i believe.) XDMickeYXD (talk) 10:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I transformed into a Lord right in the middle of town, on top of the little dome over the Ragged Flagon in the center of the market. I got the bounty and everyone started attacking me, but eventually they just stopped and what I described above happened. Ender of Worlds (talk) 19:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Ender of Worlds Another Glitch is when you are in normal Vampire form as a Vampire Lord, as a Female Imperial, any of the thieves guild hoods or Lenwe's hood, will glitch out and make you appear as if you are bald. It then allows you to equip many different light armor head peices with out removing any of the other equipped head peieces. Basically, you can just stack them on up. Picking bodies up I have noticed that, since becoming a vampire lord, I can pick up bodies much more easily and lift them to a much greater height, regardless of equipped armour. This happens despite having been cured of vampirism. Has anyone else noticed this? [[User:Jol87|'Jol87''']] Talk 00:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I assumed it was due to the power of being a super vampire, but knowing Bethesda it could just be a bug :p : Jimeee (talk) 15:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Magicka? Do the blood magic or night power abilities used as a Vampire Lord use magicka, stamina or some new resource? 10:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : A Vampire Lord's blood magic spells use magicka. Most night powers don't use magicka but some have cooldowns. Tenraah (talk) 12:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : I know some do, such as Mist Form. I assume they all do, but need to test the rest. : Jimeee (talk) 15:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Become one after curing normal vampirism? Is it possible to become a vampire lord if one has previously cured their sanguinare vampirism? Zach9054 (talk) 21:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You can become infected an infinite times and cure yourself over and over again. Blinded-Men (talk) 00:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC)